Caught Out
by nzcsigsrfan
Summary: What happens when Gibbs and Ziva are injured at a crime scene


**Caught Out**

_The Lie_

I told her she was like a daughter to me — I lied and she knew I lied, she knew it, and she knew I knew she knew it.

We kept up the pretence for months, she became my new probie and I kept my focus on my boat.

Then it happened – she got hurt, a bullet grazed her arm and I let my guard down in my haste to check she was ok and I was knocked out. As I came too I heard her saying "But Ducky, I am wounded and Gibbs is wounded, I can look after him, no, Tony and McGee can keep working".

_The Patient_

Next thing I remember is her waking me up and helping me into my house — I pushed her out of my way muttering "I'm fine, I've been up for 16 hours and am going to bed" as I headed up the stairs — hurmp — I got away from her, well I thought I had.

After that I remember Ziva shaking me — she was lying beside me in her t-shirt and underwear — I thought I was dreaming again & enjoying my dream I grabbed her and kissed registering at the same time that this was not a dream. Opening my eyes wide as I recoiled with surprise I heard her state "Good: you are fine" with that she rolled over and went to sleep. I sat there wide awake thinking about what had happened and was still awake when Ducky found me.

"Well Jethro, I must say, this is not quite what I had envisioned when I let Ziva look after you, very effective, I must say, reminds me..."

"Duck, Can It, I just want to sleep, can't you take Ziva home and leave me alone".

"Jethro my boy, you are concussed and Ziva needs to wake you every hour or so and check that you are still ok, it's that or I stay or you go to hospital, your choice".

Ziva rolled over and propped herself up "Ducky, I will stay, you need your sleep, I have tomorrow off work and can survive with the broken sleep — Gibbs is not right, no matter what he said. It makes sense, no, for me to stay beside him".

"Yes, yes, and very effective, I must say..."

"OK! YOUR'VE MADE YOUR POINT, YOUR'VE CHECKED ME, NOW LEAVE ME TO SLEEP" Ziva rolled her eyes at Ducky as Jethro yelled out his frustration with the arrangement.

Smiling at Ziva Ducky stated "Night Jethro" as he collected his things and left pausing at the door on the way out, glancing at Jethro and Ziva he chuckled "Well this will be interesting".

_The Lie Uncovered_

The alarm rings out startling Ziva from her sleep moaning "Damn" she reaches out to hit the snooze button. A voice behind her mutters "For Christ's sake, turn it off, I'm awake" and she realises her position, her boss is spooned up against her, with his arms wrapped around her. He loosens his grip on her but does not move as she re-sets the alarm. Concern growing, how badly concussed is he, she is worried now just who does he think she is; as she starts to turn to him he whispers "Relax, Zee, I know who I'm in bed with and who I'm cuddling" then he pulls her in tighter and goes back to sleep. Her brain is wide awake now, processing what has just happened, it drifts back to that conversation, thinking I knew he was lying about seeing me as his daughter but until now I had no idea as to why he was lying. She thought she knew now..."hmmm" she said as she thought about how to test her theory.

_Broken Rules_

Gibbs thought he was dreaming again except the kisses were getting deeper and the body and hands where becoming more and more real the more awake he came. Slowly carefully he opened one eye — he was so busted — he had been kissing Ziva.

Ziva smiled happy her plan had worked, she knew why he lied and said "Harr — I knew it, you lied, you do not see me as a daughter — I knew it", smiling as she moved her position and ran her hand across his chest.

Gibbs sighed as he thought about what he should do and what he should say. Ziva saved him from a reply by stating "No, Jethro, it's ok, I knew you lied but didn't know why, now I do your rule 12 no" she sighed and continued to rub his chest.

After what seemed an eternity for Jethro (1 minute or so) she said "You know, if this was Mossad it would be ok, its natural, we are attracted no" "We are professionals, if it didn't work out then no one would care".

Jethro couldn't help himself and responded "Yeah, right Zee, I can just see Director David being happy his daughter is shacked up with an old man".

"You're wrong, Jethro — it's not age that would worry my father, it would me being with someone he couldn't respect like Tony" with that she rolled away from him muttering "Silly Americans to deny what is natural".

Jethro's head was spinning, he had too much to think about — was he stupid, what should he do, he got up and made his way towards the head — he knew he wanted her but rule 12 and NCIS — well no, him and rule 12. He thought about him and Jenny and why he had created rule 12, it was to stop him and future partners from getting hurt as he and Jenny had, but it just seemed to add frustration to the hurt and aguish. He sighed remembering that both he and Jenny would have changed the outcome from Paris if they could. Arrgh — Jen, why did you die, shaking his head as his thoughts drifted back to Ziva, she also had that spark that element that had attracted him to Jen. Both of them nothing like Shannon... he paused and realised for the first time that Shannon would have wanted him to be happy and carry on... thinking about things he muttered "Ok, I get it" but his gut churned, what should he do now?

Could he make it work, would she really be happy with an old marine? He glanced in the mirror and noticed that for the first time in a long time he saw that glint in his eye and he knew what he had to do.

Ziva lay on her back and watched Jethro as he returned a twinkle in his eye and the small cheeky smile told her what she needed to know. To cover she said "I have set the alarm for 3 hours, you seem fine to me, no".

Jethro made no reply instead he hoped into bed leaned across and kissed her...

_Ducky Knows_

The next morning Ducky was wondering what sight he would find as he let himself in to Jethro's — he paused at the bedroom door taking in the scene before him — it was the most peaceful he had ever seen either of these agents, both asleep Jethro spooning Ziva arms protectively wrapped around her.

He smiled noticing Ziva's eye flicker as she registered his presence, checking and seeing it was only Ducky she relaxed and looked at the clock. As if on cue it went off waking up Jethro. With that she reached out turned it off and leapt out of bed and headed for the bathroom confused by the strange look Ducky gave her. As she glanced in the bathroom mirror it dawned on her — she was wearing Jethro's t-shirt, the one he was wearing last night when Ducky last saw them.

At about the same time Ducky was speaking to Jethro "So, Jethro, Rule 12 I see is no more. What do you think you are doing? Do you even know what you are doing or has that bump to the head damaged more than I..."

"Duck, what are you on about"

"Jethro, explain to me, if you don't mind, why Ziva woke up in the very t-shirt you were wearing last night" Ducky said pointing at Jethro's bare chest.

Rubbing his head Jethro replied "Oh, hell Duck, you know why"

"Yes, I know why, and I warn you, you are playing with fire, my dear boy fire, have you forgotten who her father is, do you wish to incur the wrath of Mossad?" "And, what about your team... your job!"

Jethro paused and let out a sigh saying "its fine Duck..." Ziva cut him off with "my father will not cause problems, Ducky, at least he won't if you don't tell him" with that she walked past Ducky and kissed Jethro stating "bathrooms yours" turning to Ducky and pointing to her arm "You need to dress this, no"

As Jethro left the room Ducky moved towards Ziva and begun to take the dressing off her arm, he paused and looked at her "My dear, are you sure you know what you are getting yourself into".

"Very much, Ducky we are both damaged, we both have jobs and a history that few understand, we understand each other – is that not so".

"But Ziva, he has a history of four wives and three divorces, it does not bode well for a long term future".

"I am not a red head and nothing about me reminds him of Shannon" "Besides, I too have a history Ducky, plenty of failed relationships and you know with our work who knows when we will not come home, better for us to have a relationship and enjoy it no matter how short, no" With that she got up leaving Ducky deep in thought and went and put the coffee on.

_All Good Things come to an end_

A year or so later...

The team have a weekend off after a long case; as far as the team are concerned Ziva has gone home to Israel for the week. Dinozzo is relaxing just getting ready to push play on Lulu's movie 'To Sir, With Love" when his phone rings, checking the number he groans...

"Boss, no, we haven't been called in have we?"

"Relax Dinozzo, nothing like that I'm calling the team for a BBQ tonight at my place, come at 7..."

After Dinozzo hung up he sat there thinking what was up, Gibbs hardly ever invited anyone round, well not recently anyway. Mind he had been happier over this last year maybe he was going to introduce Mrs Gibbs the 5th. Smiling he rung McGee.

"McGeek, you get a phone call from the boss... yeah did he say why...maybe he is going to introduce Mrs Gibbs the 5th... yeah, you chicken, pick you up at 6, yep and Abby".

At 6:30 Tony, McGee and Abby arrive at Gibbs as Tony switches off the engine Abby yells "It's Gibbs, he never has anyone here, he will be happy that we're early" as she bounces towards the door bumping into it as she is surprised that it is locked. She stops and slowly turns back to McGee and Tony saying "well this is definitely hinky, Gibbs never locks his door".

Gibbs opened the door just as she finished stating "Do now, Abbs" leaning forward and pecking her forehead.

Tony and McGee share a knowing look and theirs and Abby's eyes widen further as they enter Gibbs house, gone in the masculine dominated home, they entered a very nice comfortable and modernised room, definitely a female touch to it.

"Oh my god, Gibbs" squealed Abby.

Tony meanwhile started "Boss has got a girl..." he stopped when he received the tell tale Gibbs slap to the back of his head "sorry Boss".

At this point Ducky arrived yelling "Sorry I'm late".

Jethro returned from the kitchen and handed out the beers, as he gave Tony his, Tony glanced up and said carefully "So do we get to meet her" Gibbs smiled and moved to give McGee his beer.

Tony then went on "Bet she's a red head and future wife number 5"

Gibbs laughed and said "Yes, No and hopefully" with that he jogged up the stairs leaving Tony and the others to ponder the meaning of his answer. He could hear Tony "Did he mean not a red head" while Ducky was chuckling.

_The final Mrs Gibbs_

Ducky positioned himself so he could see Gibb's teams' response to the new future Mrs Gibbs, still not believing that it had been over a year and nobody had even suspected them. He heard the bedroom door open and Tony state "I bet she's hot, wait till Ziva hears about this" He chuckled as Tony shut up quickly his mouth falling open in awe and shock.

Tony could not believe what he was seeing Gibbs was escorting a beautiful bronzed women, who looked a lot like Ziva towards him... he groaned as recognition dawned and said "Awe man, Boss and Ziva doing the horizontal, slap me McGeek — I'm dreaming".

"Nope, not dreaming Dinozzo" said Gibbs as he turned and kissed Ziva.

Abby spying a ring on Ziva's hand squealed "You're engaged too, cool" "WOW".

"But Boss rule 12, Rule 12" Tony stated stunned.

"Dinozzo, Rule 12 was there until someone showed me how much it was hurting me and those that I loved".

Tony nodded and smiled turning his attention to Ziva "So Ziva, What did Director David say, I mean" pointing at Gibbs "he's old enough to be your father".

"Only if I started young Dinozzo" he said almost covering Ziva's response "My father is happy that I am happy and happy that he will be a grandfather soon".

"What! No Way" screamed Abby as she bounced pulling Ziva into a tight hug, she then turned to Gibbs and shook her finger at him "Why you are a sly fox, never mind silver fox" Gibbs just smiled and took in the scene Tony and McGee both sat there with their mouths open stunned, but they didn't seem upset, he hoped they were not upset.

Gibbs then kissed Abby grabbed her by the hand and signalled for Tim and Ducky to follow stating "BBQ" as they headed out the back.

Ziva went and sat beside Tony, who looked at her with concern in his eye "Z, the bossman, you're sleeping with the bossman".

"Yes Tony — he is a man, no, strong, brave, fit and loyal — very attractive" pausing to look at Tony shudder "No, well he is to women".

"Yeah, but Z, he's old, he'll be like 60 before the kid is 10".

"So what's wrong with that, plenty of men are fathering kids at his age — we are happy, we are right for each other, it is meant to be" sighing Ziva leant back "I wish you could be happy for us Tony".

"Ok Z, but if he ever hurts you he'll answer to me" he paused grinned and said "well, after you and Mossad have finished with him".

Ziva hugged him "Thank-you Tony" she pulled him up and they both went to find the others.

_Ducky's Retirement_

Eight years later and the team are reunited to celebrate Ducky's retirement. The speeches are all done, well all but Ducky's, as he stands to reply Tony is heard to yell "Catlin Dinozzo – get up off JJ" everyone laughed as Tony's daughter poked her tongue at her dad and yelled "your it JJ" and started to run off as Gibbs yelled "JACKSON JETHRO GIBBS, CATLIN JENNY DINOZZO FRONT AND CENTRE" both kids smartly got up and stood to attention, Ziva pushed past Jethro waving her fingers at the two of them "Behave, this is Ducky's night, no" Both smiled hugged her and then Jethro and ran back to the McGee and Abby's daughter, Jessica, who was trying to crawl away from her mom.

Ducky coughed and said "Yes, well that reminds me did I ever tell you about the time I found out about one Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Ziva David" Jethro shot Ducky a warning "Arrh Well, another time maybe, but I love my adopted grandkids" with that Jackson and Catlin ran forward and hugged Ducky.

"Good Speech, Duck" Jethro said as he raised his glass and thought back to that night and what had happened since – he was no longer in the field, too old they said, Ziva, Tony and McGee were still a team, all should be team leaders but the others were too loyal to Tony and he well, he had gotten used to the paper work and the rewards that went with it, he could be guaranteed of getting away at night and so he helped to coach Jackson's little league team.

Jackson, he thought, what a great kid, his Dad, Jackson Senior, had been so chuffed when they named him after him and had really enjoyed being a grandfather right to the end. Jethros throat got tight as he thought of his father's death 3 months ago. Catlin spied him and gave him a hug saying "don't be sad Uncle, it will be ok" Jethro hugged her back remembering how shortly after he and Ziva announced their engagement Tony had somehow managed to find a nice sensible woman, he had settled with her, and much to everyone's surprise he had stayed totally besotted with her. He glanced across the room to see Jenna, Tony's very pregnant wife looking tired but happy and thought this is how it's meant to be, we grow, we age, we let the next lot take their turn.

Ziva kissed him and said "ok" with a concerned look in her eye. He smiled "Yep, just thinking" he pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

Chapter 10

Eighteen years after Ducky's retirement we find them back in Stillwater at a funeral.

They stood quietly before the casket each lost in their own thoughts as the flag was handed to his mum. JJ stood tall, in his marine uniform looking every bit like a younger tanned version of his Dad; he remembered his Dad's pride as he told him he signed up. He reached out and took his mom's hand aware briefly that another arm had wrapped around his waist. The arm around JJ's waist belonged to his pregnant wife, Catlin; smiling at he still couldn't believe she'd agreed to marry him.

Looking at her he recalled how happy his Dad and Uncle Tony had been being granddads to Max and how they were looking forward to the newest addition, a girl. He sighed, well Dad he thought, I wish you could be here but now you are with Shannon and Kelly and we will look after mom till she joins you. And yes, it's true we are planning on naming our baby after my sister, Kelly — miss you Dad.

Ziva too was thinking about the good times and not so good they had shared since she had come to NCIS as the Mossad liaison all those years ago, as she sobbed she recalled was no longer the trained assassin instead just a mum and wife, well widow. The tears ran freely as she thought about how hard this year had been, first Ducky now Jethro, she had found him leaning against his boat, sand paper still in hand, his heart they said sudden and quick – she thought only her, Tony, McGee and Abby left of the team, older and either retired or close to it, their cycle was almost complete, a new generation was slowly taking their place and one by one they were slipping to be memories, she knew eventually they would become just names on a tree, and then, just a title "ancestors". At least Jethro would be remembered as the strong, brave loyal man she had fallen for all those years ago and not a frail old man, she nodded thinking he would not have wanted that, no never that.

She sighed as her thoughts drifted to Ari, Kate and Jenny all long dead and how much she still missed them, her thoughts interrupted by "Nana Up". she smiled as she picked up Max, hugging her grandson, who would believe it, I Ziva David former Mossad assassin would have ever been so lucky to find such a great man and have such a great son and grandchildren, life was good, yes. Hugging Max she turned to follow the others with her last thought being to thank Jethro for his love and for everything that had come with it.


End file.
